


Kosename

by typewriter_thoughts



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Pet Names are overrated, Pre-Series Royai, Protective Roy Mustang, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriter_thoughts/pseuds/typewriter_thoughts
Summary: Terms of endearment weren’t necessary... | a little drabble series about Roy and Riza's relationship through the years and their interpretation of pet names.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment because I'm completely captivated by the relationship of these two, by their complex characters in general, and have so many ideas to write about them. But since English isn't my mother-tongue and I haven't really written anything in years, I thought it best to start with drabbles to practice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an experiment because I'm completely captivated by the relationship of these two, by their complex characters in general, and have so many ideas to write about them. But since English isn't my mother-tongue and I haven't really written anything in years, I thought it best to start with drabbles to practice...

_masculine, noun_ ; **_der Kosename_** _(german)_

_pet name, a name that expresses affection; term of endearment, the nickname of affection_

Roy.

Riza.

Their first names carried so much weight. 

They were sacred. Destined for a life that could have been, if it weren’t for her father's rules, the military’s laws, the crimes they had to atone for, the goals to reach.

It never felt right to use them, even with nobody else around to overhear. 

They learned with time, while their bond grew stronger and their titles changed, that the words didn’t matter. Terms of endearment weren’t necessary. They already mastered the art of hiding affection behind formalities, creating a language only the two of them knew how to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
> Also, check out my tumblr fraeulein-riza if you want to see more of my attempts...
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading my first mini FMA fanfiction ;)


	2. Miss Hawkeye & Mr. Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when there were almost strangers to each other, Roy feels a need to console Riza, who is having a hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for this drabble is set around a few weeks after Berthold took Roy on as an apprentice, so Riza and he wouldn't have known each other that well yet. But Roy, observant as he can be, definitely picked up on the family dynamic and already realized that there is more to Riza than the obedient young girl she is around her father. Seeing her being the victim of Berthold's mood swings wouldn't sit right with Roy, but I don't think he would risk crossing his master.

He had learned to ignore it, to swallow the questions burning in his mind whenever he saw them interact with each other. Two people, supposedly family, who barely shared a smile, let alone a word. 

Today however he found himself unable to do so, noticing the grave expression in her eyes, whenever her father snapped at her again. 

He stayed after dinner, helping her clean up, contemplating how to console her.

»Miss Hawkeye«, he offered finally, »Whatever it is, I’m here to listen if you need me to.«

There was a muffled clash when the ladle she had been drying landed in the sink. 

Startled he looked up at her, only to find tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, diverting him from her surprise.

He pulled her in without thinking, cradling her smaller frame gently against his shoulder. Whispering tender words of comfort as she buried herself in his chest, clinging to his shirt, violent sobs shaking her body.

Suddenly, she stepped back, recovering.

»Thank you, Mr. Mustang.«

He nodded, silently promising himself to tell her one day about the world, that waited out there to appreciate her quiet intelligence, her gentle heart, even if her father couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes the first chapter, my start of Roy's and Riza's relationship as well as the (over-) protective side, which he reserves only for her and for which I already have a couple of prompts ;)
> 
> On another note, this drabble had 200 words and I will be adding 100 words per chapter to make the chapters a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
> Also, check out my tumblr fraeulein-riza if you want to see more of my attempts...
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading my first mini FMA fanfiction ;)


End file.
